


Dreaming of Being Together Again

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Kai + Kendrix--Dreaming [1]
Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Karone joins the Galaxy Rangers' team, she reminisces about how she came to help them, and finds herself missing someone very important to her. She runs into Kai, who also is missing someone he loves. Kai/Kendrix, Zhane/Karone. One-shot, but there will be more in this "series" if you will. :-) Please read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Being Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is my first Zhane/Karone and Kai/Kendrix fanfic—I hope you like it! This takes place a little bit after Karone joins the Lost Galaxy team, but before they get sucked into the Lost Galaxy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Power Rangers or anything related to it; they are the property of Saban and Bandai. :-)

**Dreaming of Being Together Again**

 

Karone walked slowly through the park on Terra Venture, taking in the lovely surroundings she now called home. _Home,_ Karone thought, suddenly feeling sad as she began to recount all of the many places that were home to her over the years.

First there was KO-35 from when she was a little girl, too little to remember much of it once Darkonda and Dark Specter had gotten their hold over her and she'd been brainwashed to become Astronema, the Princess of Evil, for the many years that followed. The Dark Fortress had been her home during those terrible years, with no friends, and only Ecliptor to keep her company and act as adoptive father. Then, for a brief time, she had lived on the Astro Megaship with the Space Rangers before she was kidnapped once more and reprogrammed to be evil. And then, after the battle against Dark Specter's legions was over, and Karone had been rescued by her brother, Andros, she went to Earth with him and his friends. And now, Terra Venture was her home. _But for how long?_ she wondered.

As much as she loved being a Ranger and was entranced by the beauty and sheer wonder of the incredible space colony, she ached to be back on Earth, with Andros, Ashley, Carlos, TJ, Cassie, and...Zhane. Her heart felt especially hollow when she thought of the Silver Ranger's laughing eyes and quirky grin that she loved so much. Until she was with Zhane again, she knew her heart would never feel truly at home.

Suddenly the sight of Kai Chen, the Blue Galaxy Ranger, caught her eye. He was seated on a bench, looking just as miserable as she felt. He was stooped over, staring at what looked like a small piece of paper in his hands, paying no attention to anything happening around him.

Karone sighed, walking towards him and calling out his name. "Kai!"

Kai lifted his head at the sound and saw a blonde woman approaching him. His heart skipped a beat as the afternoon sun played a cruel trick on his eyes, convincing him for a brief instant that Kendrix Morgan, the fallen Pink Galaxy Ranger, was walking towards him. Then all too soon the moment passed, and he realized that it was just Karone, the new Pink Galaxy Ranger, who had called out to him. "Oh," he said, meeting her eyes for a moment before looking at what he was holding hin his hands once more. "Hi, Karone." He still had trouble adjusting to her as the Pink Ranger instead of Kendrix. He supposed it would have been the same no matter _who_ on his team had unexpectedly...needed to be replaced, but it was an especially painful and personal blow to Kai.

"Hey, are you okay?" Karone asked, her eyebrows crinkling in concern.

Kai didn't look up, still staring at the picture in his hands. It was of himself hugging Kendrix, the pair grinning into the camera, taken the day they had defeated Scorpius and thought that the battle was all over. Kendrix and Kai both had looks of joy and utter relief etched into their faces. All five of the Rangers had taken pictures like this together, as well as with Mike, the Magna Defender, but none of them knew how much this single shot meant to Kai. He had already kept it secretly tucked away in GSA uniform, afraid that one of his buddies would find it, and tease him about it. He knew that Kendrix cared for Leo in a way that went beyond friendship, and he didn't want to make waves amidst the team, or have Kendrix find out about his feelings from someone else.

But now...it was as if carrying this picture of Kendrix like this was the only thing that kept him from absolutely losing his mind to his grief. He would've taken the blow. He would have helped Cassie and protected Kendrix from that terrible vortex caused by Psycho Pink and the Savage Sword. He would've. He _should've_. But he wasn't there in time. He was too late. He looked at the photo once more, taking in her shining face. He swallowed hard, as if his throat had closed up. She just couldn't be gone. She couldn't. But she was.

"Thinking of Kendrix?"

Kai lifted his head finally, surprised. "How did you—oh," he allowed himself the tiniest of smiles, realizing Karone was looking over his shoulder at the picture, "Guess that's a no-brainer," he said barely above a whisper, afraid his voice would betray emotion. It was still too soon. "Always. But I've got to be strong. I'm a GSA officer. I'm a Power Ranger. Trakeena won't stop 'til she's destroyed us all."

Karone gingerly sat down on the bench next to him. "I'm so sorry, Kai. Kendrix—" her voice caught on the name, "Kendrix meant a lot to you, didn't she?"

Kai looked at her in mild surprise, then felt his lips curl into a tight smile. "That obvious, huh?" he sighed shakily. "What kills me is—I couldn't save her. And...I never told her how I felt—I was too scared. I always thought I had time, time to find the right moment, time to see how she...I-I never even got to say goodbye."

Karone could feel his pain emanating from him as if her own heart was ripping in two. She put a hand to his shoulder. "I'm sure she felt the same way, Kai."

Kai shook his head, feeling hot tears prick his eyes. "Yeah, well, I wouldn't be too sure about that," he said, unable to hide the bitter undertone, the looks she had given Leo time and time again falling over him once more like tiny knives.

Karone gave him a sympathetic look. There must have been something that Kai didn't feel comfortable sharing. "All the same, I can tell that you meant a great deal to her. I just know she's watching over you, Kai."

Kai nodded, not really feeling comforted by her words but not wanting to hurt her feelings. He didn't want to make the newest addition to the team feel unwelcome and ostracized. Karone was a genuinely kind, caring person, trying to reach out to him and make him feel better. "Sorry, Karone. It's just—complicated." He heaved a shaky sigh. "God, I miss her," he muttered.

"I'm so sorry, Kai," Karone said again. Then she sighed. "It's terrible to be kept from the one you care about most."

Kai lifted his head, giving her a quizzical look. "Do—do you have someone who..."

Karone smiled slightly. "Yeah. He's not dead, or anything," she added quickly, seeing Kai's look, "So I have no room to talk, but...we're so far apart right now, that sometimes I wonder. I mean, in this battle with Trakeena, who knows what will happen, or how long it will take?" She dropped her gaze to the ground. "I worry I'll never see him again."

Kai frowned sympathetically. "I'm sorry." He felt it might be too personal, but he really wanted to get his mind off of his own problems right that minute, so he asked, "Do you mind if I ask who he is?"

Karone smiled, this time more cheerful. "His name is Zhane. He's the Silver Space Ranger."

Kai's brown eyes widened. "Silver Ranger?" He searched his memory for news reports on the Power Rangers. He seemed to vaguely recall that one of them had a silvery, almost white costume.

When he told Karone that he had seen him on the news once or twice before when he was still on Earth, she smiled. "Some say he was the most powerful Ranger in the universe. Or one of them, anyway," she added, trying not to sound _too_ biased, "And it's true, his powers and fighting abilities are incredible." She then pulled something out of her pocket. "But what I love most about Zhane is his ability to make me laugh, no matter how I'm feeling." She unfolded the photograph and handed it to Kai.

Kai felt himself smile. The photo wasn't too different from the one he was already holding. Karone appeared to be giggling in the arms of a tall young man with white-blond hair and a mischievous grin. "Nice picture," he said with a laugh.

Karone mockingly dropped her jaw and snatched the picture back. "I kind of hate doing this," she said as she re-folded the photo and slid it back inside her pocket, grimacing at the firm creases in the picture, "But I really have a hard time being away from Zhane. This way, I feel like I have a piece of him wherever I go."

"Where is he now?" Kai wanted to know.

Karone sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. "On Earth, with the other Space Rangers. They're actually working for NASADA now." She went on to explain that though most of the threats in the Milky Way were gone for the time being, there were still things that threatened to destroy the Earth, particularly from outer space. "Since the Rangers are experts on that, they're vital to NASADA's staff. Especially now that they have their morphers back," she added. Then she giggled. "It's funny, Zhane was actually in the middle of a NASADA mission when the other Rangers came to help you guys."

"What kind of mission?" Kai interjected.

Karone smirked and waggled a finger at him. "Sorry, but that's classified."

Kai lifted his hands, conceding his defeat. "Of course, should've known. I _am_ a GSA officer, after all. I know all about protocol."

"He was the one who brought me to this part of the universe so that I could get the Quasar Saber back," she continued softly.

Kai was intrigued. "You never _did_ explain how you knew about that."

Karone took a deep breath, then began, "Well, it all started when Andros and the others returned from the fight against the Psycho Rangers." She furrowed her brow, the scene overwhelming her memory.

* * *

It was a cool Saturday morning in Angel Grove. Karone leisurely got out of bed, stretching like a cat and stifling a yawn. When she entered the kitchen of the apartment she shared with Cassie and Ashley, she called out a sleepy "Good morning!" only to frown when she remembered that both of her roommates were still gone. They had gotten the distress signal from Alpha a couple days before, and though Zhane couldn't get out of work, the other five former Rangers had taken off to assist the Lost Galaxy Rangers who lived on the Space Colony, Terra Venture.

Karone sighed. _And Zhane still hasn't come back from_ his _assignment, either._ _Boy, sure is lonely without them._ Karone had made some friends on Earth since she moved there with her brother and Zhane, but she still missed all of the Rangers. _I hope they come back soon, safe and sound._

She walked slowly and drowsily, lost in thought, towards the coffee maker as she began her daily routine. Since it was her day off from work, and there was no one else around to wake her up, she noted with a laugh that it was almost noon .

Fifteen minutes later, as she sat at the large kitchen table with her steaming mug of coffee, cereal, and a poppy seed muffin, she sighed again. She wondered how the Space Rangers were doing. Were they safe? What were the new Rangers like? Sometimes she felt so left out from the double life her friends had led. Then she smiled. _But_ _I_ am _an honorary Power Ranger, can't forget that._

Just then, she heard the phone ring from her bedroom, interrupting her thoughts. She leapt up and raced through the open bedroom door, plucking the light purple receiver off of the hook. "Hello?"

"Hey, pretty lady. How'd you like to sign up for a year-long subscription to _Ranger Weekly_? First issue is free!"

Karone burst into a giggle. She'd know that laughing voice and that cheesy humor anywhere. "Hi, Zhane." Karone smiled as the name left her lips. She was _so_ glad to hear from him. "What's up?"

"Well," Zhane began, "I'm all done with work, and I wanted to know if the prettiest girl in the galaxy wanted to get lunch with me. Say, around one?"

Karone scoffed at his compliment, and then nodded, bubbling with excitement. Suddenly realizing that he couldn't _hear_ her nod, she said, "Sounds great!" She didn't care if she had just woken up and looked like a mess with just an hour to make herself presentable, or that she had just eaten half her breakfast and was now going to lunch. She was just so excited to see Zhane, since he'd been gone for over a week. "The Surf Spot?"

"You got it." Zhane chuckled. "See you then!"

* * *

Zhane and Karone were seated at their favorite patio table at Adele's Surf Spot, the gentle breeze ruffling the white paper that their sandwiches were nestled in. Karone nibbled on a french fry, admiring the beautiful day. She smiled when she saw that Zhane was staring at her.

"What?" She asked with a laugh.

He shrugged nonchalantly, his eyes crinkling. "Nothing. Just noticing that you look happy."

Karone tilted her head to the side slightly. "And why shouldn't I be? It's a beautiful day, and my wonderful boyfriend is back."

He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, enjoying the compliment. "Wonderful, yes, yes, tell me more." Seeing her smirk, he went on, "Y'know, handsome, strong, debonair..."

"Cocky, narcissistic..." Karone continued with a sarcastic smile, twirling a french fry in her little cup of ketchup.

"Now, now, don't pull out your Wrath Staff." Zhane sat back up in his chair and raised his eyebrows. Karone responded by poking a ketchup covered fry towards him threateningly. "Hey, hey, watch the shirt!" Zhane held up his hands in defeat.

"As much as I love having my wonderful, handsome, strong, debonair boyfriend back," Karone began, "I hope the others are okay." She sighed. "Have you heard from them at all?"

Zhane shook his head. Just then, he felt his NASADA-assigned cell phone vibrate in his pocket. "Oh, speak of the devil," He said when he saw on the caller ID that it was Andros. "Why is he calling me on my work phone?" He wondered before he flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Zhane, hey." Zhane couldn't put his finger on it, but something about Andros' voice sounded...off. And he was pretty sure it wasn't just all the static from the call. Zhane was almost positive that Andros was making the call via his communicator, from space. "Are you back in Angel Grove?" Andros asked.

"Yeah, I'm having lunch with Karone..." Seeing Karone's questioning look, Zhane shrugged and mouthed "I don't know" to her. Karone scooted her chair closer to Zhane's when he indicated that he wanted her to listen in on the conversation. Zhane turned the volume up slightly for her.

"Oh, good. Can you both be at our apartment at nine tonight?" Zhane looked to Karone, who nodded, and then replied, "Sure. Is something up? I take it you guys aren't back yet."

"No, we're still on our way," Andros confirmed. "And...I think there's something you should know. Don't want to shock you guys _too_ much tonight." Zhane's heart stopped, and by the way Karone suddenly gripped his arm, he could tell she'd had the same reaction. What could be wrong?

The pair waited with baited breath for the Red Space Ranger to continue. "We encountered the Psycho Rangers," Zhane and Karone looked at each other with wide, wondering eyes at this bit of information, "And Cassie and Kendrix—the Pink Galaxy Ranger—fought Psycho Pink one-on-one. Psycho Pink managed to get Cassie's morpher and created a vortex to absorb Cassie's life force and powers for her own. She's okay," he interjected when he heard Karone gasp in horror, "But...Kendrix—she rescued Cassie—and, well, she...died."

Zhane's eyes widened in shock. He knew the risk they all took when they became Rangers, but this was the first actual Ranger death he'd heard of. Karone lifted a hand to her mouth, feeling like she'd been punched in the stomach. She, of course, had never met the Pink Galaxy Ranger, but to think that she'd died...and all because of the horrible monsters Karone had created when she was Astronema.

"Cassie took it really hard," Andros' voice continued, "She blames herself. I think it's best to keep our eyes on her for awhile to make sure she's all right."

Zhane nodded, then turned to see how ashen Karone had become. He put his free arm around her. "Got it. We'll meet you then. Get here safe." Once he'd hung up, he looked at Karone. "Wow. I can't believe that. That's so terrible." He crinkled his eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

Karone swallowed hard, then nodded slowly, still in shock. "Poor Kendrix. Poor Cassie...I can't...why did I make the Psycho Rangers?" She asked herself in a soft whisper. She couldn't _remember_ making those insane machines that drained Dark Specter's energy while they tried to kill the Rangers...but she had, all the same.

Zhane frowned, then reached to lift her chin. "Hey, hey...you were brainwashed when that happened. You didn't know that you were making maniac Ranger clones..." When she didn't crack a smile at his feeble joke, he turned serious once more. " _You_ didn't sic them on the new Rangers. Someone else must have. What happened...wasn't your fault."

She didn't lift her head, and a tear slid down her face. "But I knew what I was doing all those years I did those other horrible things as Astronema...That poor girl..."

Zhane pulled her close, touching his forehead to hers. "Hey, hey," he whispered. He knew how much the guilt of her past actions ate her up day and night. Beneath the tough, unbreakable exterior that she wore for all those years as Astronema, Karone was a sensitive and empathetic person. Zhane was certain that this sensitivity was one of the reasons that she lashed out so much when she was Astronema. She had hardly any memories of happy times with her parents and brother, and then had been told at a tender young age that the Power Rangers had killed them. This caused her lonely young heart to ache for family and a sense of belonging amidst dark beings who wished to mold her into the queen of evil.

Karone had told Zhane that Ecliptor was the only one who showed her kindness, but even he was forced to submit to his master, Dark Specter. Over the years her loneliness grew into hatred for the supposed beacons of goodness who had taken her family, and seemingly only chance at true happiness, away from her. He held her close for several minutes, murmuring words of comfort to her. Karone nestled into his warmth, her heart aching for Cassie and the one who had saved her.

* * *

Karone followed Zhane up the steps to the apartment that he shared with Andros, TJ, and Carlos. Taking his keys out of his pocket, he looked at Karone in concern. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

Karone nodded, a determined look on her face. She was feeling a lot stronger than she had earlier. She still felt the pangs of guilt and shock from hearing about Kendrix's death, but this was about Cassie, not her. She had to make sure Cassie was all right, and to let Cassie know that she was there for her.

Zhane smiled softly and turned the key in the lock. He held out his hand to Karone and laced his fingers through hers as they stepped over the threshold.

When they entered the modestly sized apartment, they saw that the five Rangers were already there, seated on the two couches. "You guys!" Karone called out to them in concern as she approached the group. Andros rose to his feet to hug his sister.

"Are you all okay?" Zhane asked as he approached them, clapping Carlos on the shoulder as a somber greeting.

Then, Karone and Zhane both turned their attention to Cassie, who was seated between Ashley and TJ, each with a protective arm around her. The Pink Ranger looked down at her hands, tears filling her eyes.

Karone stepped towards the couch. "Cassie?" She asked carefully, not wanting to upset her. Cassie lifted her tear-filled eyes to look at Karone, her dark cascade of hair shifting back and uncovering her face. "I-I know it wasn't _actually_ my fault," she began, "And I kn-know I have to be strong for all of us, so we can keep doing our job, b-but...I can't help but feel that I could have saved her! I should have been able to stop Psycho Pink—after all, she was after _me_ in the first place! If only—" her eyes dropped to her hands again, which she was wringing together.

Karone felt tears prick at her eyes as she slowly crouched down in front of Cassie. Reaching out her hands, she clasped Cassie's in her own and said as steadily as she could, "We know you're grieving, Cassie, and you have every right to be. You were there when—when Kendrix..." She swallowed hard, unable to say _died_ , and instead pressed on, "And I _know_ how the guilt is eating you up inside, and how much you feel and _wish_ you could take her place. But you _have_ to believe and accept that it is _not_ your fault. No one blames you—especially not Kendrix. She _chose_ to save you—and wants you to live on, because you were her friend. She knew what she was doing."

The room grew unnaturally quiet for a few moments after Karone's heartfelt speech. TJ squeezed Cassie's shoulder comfortingly, bringing his head to hers. "She's right. Don't blame yourself. You would have done the same for Kendrix in a second— you _know_ that."

Ashley, on Cassie's other side, nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It was a horrible battle—you were slowly being drained of your powers, your life ebbing away! You can't beat yourself up. We love you, Cassie!"

Cassie sniffled again, this time touched by the words of her friends. "Oh, you guys! I love you!" She threw her arms around Ashley, then TJ, and finally Karone. Andros, Zhane, and Carlos gathered around the couch to be embraced next by the Pink Ranger.

"We love you, too!" Karone said with a laugh.

* * *

A few hours later, after everyone had discussed in great detail the Space Ranger's experience on Terra Venture, Ashley looked in concern to her best friend, who, though she was no longer crying, looked completely drained, both physically and emotionally. "I think we should be heading home," Ashley began, standing up.

TJ nodded and gently put his hands on Cassie's right arm, carefully helping her to her feet. "That's a good idea," he said as he reached for his jacket. "I'll come with you guys, make sure you get home okay," he cast a worried glance at Cassie.

Zhane chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Aw, c'mon, TJ, they're driving less than ten minutes—not through an enemy attack! What— do ya think Quantrons are going to ambush them outside the front door?"

TJ smirked. "Stranger things have happened."

Carlos then interjected, "I think you should go with them, Teej," he furrowed his eyebrows in concern, also looking at Cassie. "You never _do_ know." Andros and Karone nodded their agreement.

TJ nodded, glad his friends agreed and weren't accusing him of being overprotective. Even if it _was_ true, he couldn't help it. Not when Cassie needed him. He especially wanted to watch over her after the fight to the near-death with Psycho Pink.

Cassie smiled bravely at her friends. "I'll be fine, you guys. We all will." Then she looked at Karone. "And Karone?" Karone looked at Cassie, confused. "Thanks." Cassie smiled her usual warm smile, and Karone knew Cassie was slowly starting to heal. Karone merely nodded in reply, too choked up to speak just then.

Just as he was heading towards the door, TJ turned back to the group that remained in the living room. "Zhane," he called as he tossed something to the tall blond. Zhane caught the object, looking perplexed, until he unfurled his fingers and looked at what lay in his palm. "My digi-morpher!"

TJ nodded with a small smile. "We retrieved it from the Power Vault on the Megaship for you. We decided we really shouldn't be without these." He lifted his arm to indicate his Astro morpher, which was now strapped to his wrist.

Zhane nodded, smiling. "Good idea. If the Psychos can come back, anything's possible."

"Karone?" Ashley suddenly asked, "Do you want a ride?"

Karone bit her lip. She wasn't ready to go home just yet, since her mind was still reeling. But, she _did_ want to look after Cassie. Before she had a chance to decide, Zhane put an arm around her and said to Ashley, "Don't worry, I'll make sure that she gets home safe." he looked at the clock, realizing it was almost midnight. "And soon."

Ashley nodded. With a wave, the three Space Rangers were gone.

Andros approached his sister, sensing her feelings were drowning in sadness and worry. "You okay?"

Karone turned to Andros, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm all right, it's Cassie I'm worried about."

Andros nodded, understanding her concern. "I know, but Cassie will be all right, I'm sure of it."

"It's the Galaxy Rangers _I'm_ worried about," Carlos said. "Not only have they lost a friend, but they're down a Ranger! That Trakeena sure isn't going to let them mourn Kendrix. She's going to strike, first chance she gets."

Karone sighed. "I just wish there was something we could do to _help_ them."

Andros wrung his hands together. "Me, too." Then his gaze grew stern. "But it's late, and it's been a long day for all of us, so we should go to bed, and that goes for _you_ too, Karone."

Karone stifled a giggle. "Bossy much, Andros?"

Carlos yawned. "He's right, I'm beat. Good night, guys!" he called over his shoulder as he headed to his room.

Andros nodded to Zhane and Karone before heading to his own room. "Night!"

Zhane turned to Karone once the others had gone. "He's right, you know, you really _should_ get your rest." Then his eyes softened. "But you can't stop thinking about it, huh?"

Karone sighed and looked at her boyfriend, not sure how to put her thoughts into words. Finally she began, "Do you really think Cassie will be okay? I _know_ the incredible guilt she's feeling Zhane. And she's so sensitive and caring that it's eating her up inside."

Zhane peered at her in concern, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Does it still eat at you as much as it used to?" he asked worriedly, knowing that for the first few months after the defeat of Dark Specter's legions Karone would wake with nightmares and some nights not be able to sleep at all.

Karone let out a shaky breath. "Sometimes," she whispered. Seeing Zhane's concerned look, she quickly added, "But I just have to tell myself, like Cassie needs to, that it's not my fault. I realize _now_ I was being controlled by Dark Specter. I-I just wish I could have done something about it. I know Cassie wishes she could have done something, too." She sniffled.

Zhane pulled her into a tight hug. "Hey, it'll be all right," he whispered as he stroked her hair, and she tightened her arms around his back, "You're not that person anymore. And you never will be again. And Cassie will be fine. She's a tough cookie." When he heard Karone giggle, he pulled back a bit to look at her. "What?" he asked with a laugh.

"A 'tough cookie'—? Cute, Zhane, cute. But, maybe you're right," she mused, snuggling into his arms.

"Of course I am," Zhane replied with a grin, kissing the top of her head. "Now come on," he said, leaning back so he could look at Karone's face. "Let me drive you home."

Karone nodded, feeling fatigue wash over her.

* * *

The next morning, Karone woke up in her apartment similarly to the morning before. Only this time, the sound of movement in the kitchen slowly drew her out of her dreams. That was when she remembered that her roommates were back. She rolled over and squinted through bleary eyes at her alarm clock. "Ugh," she muttered as she rubbed her eyes, "Better get up." She stumbled to her feet and put on her slippers, running a brush through her hair before heading to the kitchen.

"Morning, Karone!" Ashley greeted her, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She lifted her mug. "Burst of caffeine?"

Karone nodded. "Sounds great, Ash." Ashley took Karone's favorite mug off of the hook and handed it to her. After Karone had sugared her coffee, she sat down at the table. "How's Cassie?" she asked, having arrived home after Ashley and Cassie had both gone to bed.

Ashley sighed, pulling down a bowl for her cereal from the cupboard. "She'll be okay, I think. She was just really drained."

Karone nodded sympathetically.

Suddenly, Cassie stumbled into the kitchen, her hair and pajamas ruffled, with a dazed look on her face.

"Cassie!" Ashley cried out, running to her friend and placing a hand to her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Cassie nodded, swallowing hard. "Guys, I _know_ , I _know_ this is going to sound crazy—but I swear—I'm not losing it. I—" she blinked her deep brown eyes filled with confusion, "I dreamed of Kendrix. But it wasn't just a dream. It was like—like she came to me, and told me that she didn't blame me about what happened to her, but she needs help. Her Quasar Saber is not in the possession of some evil guy on the planet Gwinnett. She asked me to tell you guys, because if it falls into the wrong hands, Terra Venture is doomed. It has incredible power."

Ashley's jaw dropped slightly. "Um..." she began, struggling to find the right words.

Cassie looked between her two friends. "I'm _not_ crazy, you guys! This is serious! Kendrix's saber has to be reunited with the Galaxy Rangers!" She turned to Ashley. "Ashley, you _saw_ how her saber flew off! I'm not imagining it!"

Ashley sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Cassie, it's just..."

"I believe you."

Cassie and Ashley turned their heads in surprise. Karone rose to her feet and came to stand in front of Cassie. "I think Kendrix's spirit was trying to get a message across. Someone needs to get that saber back."

Ashley looked skeptical, so Karone added, "Think about it, Ashley. How would Cassie have come up with a name like 'Gwinnett'? It's in a completely different star system. I don't think you guys ever went there. But I did. When I was Astronema." She said the last word quietly, not wanting to remember it.

Ashley glanced at Cassie, then turned her attention to Karone before shrugging. "Okay, then. We need to contact the Galaxy Rangers and tell them about the saber."

Cassie quickly shook her head. "No—they have too much on their plates now. One of _us_ needs to go and retrieve the saber."

"But Cassie," Ashley protested, "We don't have time—if we did, if we could get away from our NASADA assignments, we would have stayed on Terra Venture to help them!"

Karone furrowed her brow. This was true—the Space Rangers just couldn't take off and leave Earth right now; they had a responsibility to protect the planet. But the Galaxy Rangers needed help...and Karone had a regular day job, not one wracked with responsibilities like her friends had. "I'll go."

Cassie's eyes widened in surprise, and Ashley's eyebrows shot up. "What? No!" Ashley protested. "Karone, it's way too dangerous! And you don't have any powers anymore!"

"Karone, are you sure?" Cassie wanted to know.

Karone nodded, sure of her decision. "The Galaxy Rangers need our help. I-I want to do something to help fight against evil. I want to do something _good_."

Cassie smiled warmly at her friend. "Well, if you're sure...we'd better tell Andros and the others."

Karone nodded, suddenly not so confident. She could name two Rangers in particular who wouldn't be happy with her idea.

* * *

"Okay, I think that's everything we need." Zhane said as he fed the last bit of information into his mini-computer.

Karone smiled at him. "Thanks, Zhane."

Zhane shrugged. "Of course! But," his face suddenly grew serious, "Are you sure about this? You'll be walking into some serious danger!"

Karone put a hand to his cheek. "I'm sure, Zhane. They need that saber. If that bug-lady the others told me about gets it," she shuddered, "Big trouble." She looked to the floor now. "And none of you guys can go, so..."

Zhane smiled sadly, taking her hand from his cheek and clasping it. "If you're that determined...then let's go."

Karone's eyes widened, while Zhane broke into a grin. "What?" Karone shook her head. "No, Zhane, you can't! You're needed here, at NASADA! You can't just take off, and risk losing your job! Who knows how long getting back the saber will take?"

Zhane lifted one eyebrow, still smiling. "Ah, but no one said I can't make sure you get to Gwinnett safely..."

Karone felt her lips spread slowly into a smile. "You'd do that?"

Zhane nodded, his eyes sparkling. "Do you even have to ask? We'll take the Mega Winger. I'll get you there in no time flat. I'll be back before they even miss me. Besides, _this_ is protecting Earth, too! If Trakeena or some other evil creep gets that Quasar Saber, they won't just stop at Terra Venture."

Karone threw her arms around the Silver Ranger and kissed him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed when they finally pulled apart.

* * *

"We're coming up on Gwinnett," Zhane, now dressed in his Silver Ranger suit, said to Karone in the cockpit of the Mega Winger. Since the citizens of KO-35 had returned to their home planet and repaired the Megazords after the battle against Dark Specter, the Mega Winger had been faster and stronger than ever.

"Great," Karone said in a hushed whisper, suddenly feeling nervous butterflies dance in her stomach.

Once the Megazord had touched down on the planet's surface, Zhane called forth his Galaxy Glider and wrapped his arm around Karone. "Hold tight, ma'am," he joked as they descended to the ground from the head of the gigantic zord.

Karone held on tightly, her face buried in Zhane's shoulder, keeping her eyes squeezed shut. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to the Galaxy Gliders...

Once the Glider was hovering a mere two feet above the ground, Zhane kept his grip tight around Karone and hopped off. When his feet had touched down, he shook her slightly. "Here we are!"

Karone lifted her head from the safety of his shoulder and opened her eyes. "Can't you find an easier way to get in and out of that Megazord?" she asked with a wry smile.

Zhane took off his helmet and winked. "Hey, you have to admit, it's much better than the usual method," he replied, referring to the Rangers leaping thirty stories with accelerated speed to land on the shoulders of the monster machines.

Karone laughed. "True," then she looked at her surroundings. It all seemed so desolate, but she knew for a fact that there was a town not too far out from where they stood.

Zhane looked at her steadily. "You _sure_ you'll be okay? Just say the word, and I'll take you home in a jiffy."

Karone rolled her eyes. "For the thousandth time, I'm sure! I'll be fine, Zhane. I promise."

Zhane grinned impishly. "Okay, then, if you're _sure_ you know where you're going..."

Karone playfully slapped him on the arm. "Hey! I think I know this part of the universe better than you, my dear."

Zhane jokingly slapped a hand to his forehead. "Ah, how could I forget, my little ex-conqueror of galaxies!" Karone narrowed her eyes in annoyance, making Zhane laugh harder. "Okay, okay, I apologize, don't vaporize me." Then his tanned face grew serious as he looked into her eyes. "Be careful, okay? Get that saber, and come home soon." He handed her a small black object.

Karone furrowed her brow in confusion as she took it. "What's this?"

"A communicator," Zhane explained. "If you don't keep in regular touch with us, Andros will be in full-panic mode." he looked thoughtful for a moment, then added, "So will I. The _second_ you're done and are ready to come back, let me know, okay? I'll be here to bring you home."

Karone fingered the lid of the flip-top communicator, tears filling her eyes. She would miss him _so_ much. She would miss _all_ her family. Because that's what the Space Rangers were to her: family.

"I promise. We'll be together again soon, Zhane." She threw her arms around his neck and held him tight.

Zhane leaned down and kissed her softly and gently on the lips. Soon the kiss deepened. He didn't want to let her go, but knew he had to. Reluctantly, he finally pulled away. "We will. Good luck, Karone."

Karone forced a smile. "I love you, Zhane."

Zhane smiled back, looking sad. "I love you, too." With one last kiss, he put his helmet back on, then turned around and leapt into the air. "See?" He called from the shoulder of the Mega Winger, "Aren't you glad we took my glider?"

Karone giggled and waved as he entered the cockpit and the zord took flight, slowly disappearing in the sky. The she sighed, taking a deep breath. "Time to get going," she muttered to herself, steeling herself for whatever came her way.

* * *

"Wow," Kai remarked when Karone had finished her long story, "That's incredible. You came all this way on a whim—just to help us?"

Karone lifted her face to the sun. "I know Cassie's dream sounded like nothing more than that, a dream, but...somehow I _knew_ that Kendrix had really come to her." She knit her brow, shaking her head slowly. "I-I can't explain it. And...I'm sure she's the one who saved me from Trakeena and gave me her morpher," Karone whispered as she looked at the morpher that now adorned her left wrist.

Kai nodded slowly, his expression sad and faraway. "The same thing happened to Maya. Kendrix came to her and told her to protect the pink Quasar Saber. And—" Kai began, not sure if he wanted to divulge the information, because he wasn't entirely convinced if it had been real or not, "I...I've dreamt of her too...and more than once it's seemed far too real to be a dream. Like she actually telepathically came to me, someway."

Karone's eyes softened sympathetically. "Kai..."

Kai wrung his hands together. "Do you think we're crazy?"

Karone shook her head slowly. "No, Kai. I think Kendrix _is_ sending us messages, from wherever she is. She's watching over us."

Kai nodded again, his eyes clouding with sorrow, but glad that Karone wasn't accusing him of being crazy. Suddenly he thought of something. "But, you had only planned to rescue the saber! And then you became the new Pink Ranger. You must miss Zhane and the others so much. Wouldn't you rather go home?"

Karone was quiet a moment, then shook her head. "I don't regret this, Kai," she said with a small smile, "Kendrix _chose_ me to pick up where she left off, to help you guys. This is the adventure of a lifetime, and as much as I miss them, I'm glad to be doing something _good_ with my life—fighting the evil I was once a part of."

Kai smiled slightly, feeling inspired by her words. They _did_ have a mission. They had to defeat Trakeena and protect Terra Venture and the universe from her evil...before anyone else got hurt.

Karone sighed. "I _do_ sometimes worry about whether or not I'll ever see Zhane again, though...I mean, in this fight against Trakeena, anything's possible."

"Don't worry, Karone, you'll see Zhane again. Don't lose faith," Kai said as he rose to his feet. "Now, come on, I think we'd better head back and see what the others are up to. Then I have to head in for my shift on the bridge." Karone nodded, following suit and got up off the bench.

As the pair began to walk back towards the Ranger's quarters, a gleam of pink light caught Kai's eyes. He fell back from Karone a few steps and looked around to see where it was coming from. He stood in shock as the ghostly form of Kendrix materialized by a tree not ten feet from him. "K-Kendrix?" Kai asked in a shaky gasp, not willing to believe his eyes.

Her face, outlined by an ethereal shine, broke into a smile that made Kai's heart jump in his chest. "Yes...and no. I can't stay for long, Kai. But I had to see you, to tell you...don't worry about me. I'm in a magnificent, peaceful place."

"But, Kendrix..."

Seeing his heartbroken expression, Kendrix took a small step forward and said, "I haven't much time. But you have to be strong, Kai. For the other Rangers, and for Terra Venture. Never forget your mission. Continue on, and make things come full circle."

Kai furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Full circle? What...?"

Kendrix shook her head. "That's all I'm allowed to say."

"Allowed to say? Kendrix...where —"

Kendrix's face clouded and she smiled sadly. "I have to go now. Please don't worry about me, Kai." She began to dematerialize.

Kai took a few steps forward, reaching out for thin air. "No, wait—!" He sighed and looked around, realizing she was gone.

" _You can do it, Kai."_

He whipped his head when he heard her voice fading in the distance. He shook his head quickly, unable to believe what had happened. His wide eyes slowly closed. That was incredible...but he _knew_ it wasn't a hallucination. Kendrix was there! And then, just like that, she was gone.

" _You must be strong, Kai._ _For the other Rangers, and for Terra Venture. You can do it, Kai. Don't worry about me."_ Her voice echoed in his head again, and he felt his racing heartbeat steady once more. She was right. Kendrix wanted him to carry on, so that he could protect everything they both cared about. A small smile spread on his lips. "I hope that I'll see you again someday, Kendrix," he whispered before breaking into a jog to catch up to Karone and meet up with other Rangers.

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This was my first ever Zhane/Karone and Kai/Kendrix fanfic, so I hope you liked it! When re-watching Power Rangers Lost Galaxy I thought about how Karone found out about the Galaxy Ranger’s dilemma with Kendrix and the saber. Then I figured that Andros and the others told her when they returned to Earth, and thus this story was born. :)


End file.
